Ad, Aad n Adrie
Ad, Aad n Adrie is a short joke series where all characters are Dutch. The Ads try to scam the kids in the same fashion the Eds do, but it always fails because the kids being Dutch entails that they "only look and never buy", which is an actual claim made by many foreigners about Dutch tourists. At the same time, when the Ads start a (fake) charity, they receive millions; but mysteriously no longer have it the next day. The characters live in a country village named "Perzik Beek". As they pay with "guilders", the Dutch currency before the euro was introduced, it plays off somewhere in the past; presumably the late 90s. Created by Anastasia Stephan in september, 2015. No artwork is out yet. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ad The Dutch Ed. He is 14 years old. Ad likes low-rated foreign horror movies, but is alone on this, as his surroundings never want to watch along and don't really care for "artsy" movies, even though that's the conclusion they make based on the movie just being foreign. Ad doesn't care for anything considered artsy or educational and is more of an indoors gamer and overall couch potato. His friends find it hard to motivate him to go outside, as Ad gets bored easily when he's not in front of a television set. He always complains about the sunlight the first few minutes he goes outside. ---------- Aad The Dutch Edd. He's called "Double A", even though his name is pronounced differently from Ad's, but his surroundings tend to be lazy with their pronounciation. His full name is "Aadriaan" and is an unusual way of writing the name; which is why he'd rather be known as Aad. His middle name is "Marjan", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. Aad always gets high grades in school, which gives him jealous stares in class, but his intelligence is not being targeted by bullies; just the fact he is so polite. Even though his bullies all play nice whenever they want something from him and keep giving Aad the false impression they've changed. Aad is the brains behind Adrie's success, as he is the one always suggesting them to start a charity after the original scam fails. Nevertheless, the next day seems to reset everything, making his efforts hardly worth it. --------- Adrie The Dutch Eddy. His middle name is "Wolfje", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Adrie likes money and "stroopwafels", which is a type of hard, flat waffle with syrup in it, well known in the Netherlands, and does his best to require these two things, but has a tough crowd he needs to impress. He usually starts off with a scam that gets no attention at all, or the kids are hesitant to pay for it, but then Aad suggests they start a charity of some sorts and they receive millions of guilders for it. Adrie mainly gets teased for his chubby posture, but as he isn't afraid to bite back, he suffers the least under his bullying and is just fine with pretending to be cool. --------- Kees The Dutch Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kees is a typical bully who hangs outside of grocery stores and tries to look intimidating to the elderly people trying to enter. His best friend is Rauf, but Kees purposely uses Rauf's appearance and presence to create even more fear; as many people in the country feel unnerved by Muslims and people who look like them. Kees likes to watch and play soccer and has a crush on the popular girl, Nady. --------- Nady The Dutch Nazz. She is 13 years old. Nady is the popular girl in school and the type of character who only acknowledges someone when she feels like it. But because she is pretty and has a sweet voice, anyone who gets her attention even one second feels appreciated. Because she is popular, she mainly hangs out with other popular kids, like Kees. She is in reality a brunette, but bleached her hair. --------- Rauf The Moroccan Rolf. He is 14 years old. Rauf was born in the Netherlands, but holds his Moroccan roots close to his heart and wants to be the good Muslim his parents wish him to be. But being surrounded by people much more relaxed than his strict old folks makes it tempting for him to be more like his friends whenever he leaves the house. While he still has a set of values he obediently follows, like eating only halal meat, he is very accustomed to Dutch culture and doesn't quite mind seeing posters of girls in bikinis everywhere. Even though he pretends to in order to look like the better person in the group. His best friend is Kees, even though he doesn't approve of his hobby of being a bother to others. Kees uses Rauf's appearance and presence to look more intimidating; as many people in the country feel unnerved by Muslims and people who look like them, even though Rauf was born in the Netherlands and speaks Dutch without an accent. --------- Saartje The Dutch Sarah. She is 8 years old. Saartje is mean and loud and the kind of child that screams in public when she doesn't get what she wants. Her best friend is the equally annoying Jelle, and together they are a match made in Hell. --------- Jelle The Dutch Jimmy. He is 8 years old. Jelle is a young homosexual boy who hasn't quite discovered that he is. He isn't obsessed with Saartje like Jimmy is with Sarah, but he still doesn't like it when Saartje plays with other children. --------- Johan The Dutch Jonny. He is 12 years old. Johan is the class clown that no one really cares about. Nobody has a good word to say about him, but they spare him by not saying it in his face and instead just don't hang out with him. This means that Johan isn't welcome anywhere, and always alone during the day. Johan thinks that the solution is to be more funny. --------- Lies Drammer The Dutch Lee. She is 14 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. Lies likes Adrie for being equally loud and unfiltered; he makes her feel at home. --------- Marieke Drammer The Dutch Marie. She is 13 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. Marieke has much of a "trampy teenage girl harrassing a reluctant wealthy, married doctor"-relationship with Aad. --------- Maaike Drammer The Dutch May. She is 12 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. ---- Adrie's brother The Dutch Eddy's brother. His name is Thijs, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. He is 20 years old. Trivia *The surname "Drammer" was the actual surname given to the Kankers in the Dutch dub of Ed, Edd n Eddy; as "kanker" means "cancer" in Dutch, but is also considered a horrible swear word. When put together with the word "sisters", it would come close to them being called "f*ing b**ch sisters" if the name "Kanker" was kept in the dub. *Adrie's middle name, "Wolfje", was an actual name reported on the Dutch radio to have been given to a baby boy many years ago; and means "little wolf". See also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction